Jaden and Yubel a love that is forever
by Finalcool720
Summary: Jaden remembers his past life and still has the power of his gentle darkness and his love Yubel and they remain together no mater what comes thier way


I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Gx and this is just for fun and a request from FeralG3 and thanks for the help.

Chapter 1

It was a long time ago as the supreme king and Yubel laid side by side dying."I will always love and find you Yubel no mater what"The supreme king said.Yubel smiled coughing a little blood."I promise to always love and protect you my king"The supreme king smiled and kissed Yubel."I promise to remember you and this life we shared"The supreme king said.Yubel smiled and kissed him " Back same my king" she said as both passed away embraced in each others arms.

A few years past as a boy was in the park and a card he found in a tree.He smiled turning around."Hi Yubel , we meet again"Jaden said.Yubel smiled " Same my King , Or should I say Jaden now"She said.Jaden hugged her and placed in the card in his pocket.He went home "Glad he had his guardian"He thought.He opened a floor board to hide the card ,and placed it in the floor. He put the board back and placed his toy chest on top of the hiding spot."Nice hiding spot Jaden"She said.He nodded and brought some food from the fridge."I hope some turkey and swiss is all right Yubel"He asked making to sandwiches on Italian bread.She nodded exiting her spiritual form and started eating the sandwich.He did the same as his parents worked from home in thier office.

A few years past as His Parents talked to him about how people fell into comas."Mom and dad Its not my fault, and I lost the Yubel card"He said.His mom and dad nodded as he went to his room.He smiled at Yubel who was in her spirit form her card still hidden."I still love you Yubel , and will keep my promise"He said. She nodded hugging him going back to her spirit form as thier was a knock on Jaden's door.His dad handed him a poster but he just placed it on his desk as his dad went back to work..

A few years past since the contest and it was after the written exam to get into duel academy.He smiled at Yubel and kissed her."I love you will you be my girlfriend"He asked.She kissed him back " Of course I love you two" she said.A boy removed his glasses ,and rubbed his eyes since he just finished the exam.He saw 6:2 to 7:7 woman for a brief second who disappeared.The boy walked over "The name is Syrus Truesdale , where did that women go"He asked.Yubel chuckled as Jaden "Sorry Syrus but your seeing things , maybe stress from the exam"He said walking away as Yubel followed.He took her hand as they walked home.

He was going over his deck with Yubel's help.He made sure he was prepared for any opponent.He noticed the day of the duel part of the exam would be in Six months.He was nervous but Yubel's company gave him strength."So are you ready Jaden for the exam , and we have to make sure your not late"She said."I am but , that kid Syrus might be a good practice duel"He said.Yubel nodded thinking the same thing and searched on the computer."Glad my parents took that second honeymoon, so you can stay in your physical from"He said.She smiled and kissed him showing Syrus social media page."I see he's at that arcade , where you can play dungeon dice monsters"He said kissing her back.

He took her hand and they walked to the arcade.He noticed Syrus just finished a game of Dungeon dice monsters and won."He walked up to him "Hi Syrus"Jaden said as Yubel went to her spiritual from.Syrus took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes again."I know your six feet tall , but i swear I saw a girl who is 6:3 tall"He said.Jaden laughed "How about a practice duel to get ready for the entrance exam duel portion"He asked."Sure but you never told me your name"Syrus asked.

Jaden slapped his farhead "Sorry Syrus the name is Jaden"He said.Syrus placed his handout.Jaden shook his hand."Now lets begin this duel"Jaden said.Syrus nodded " I am going first all right with you"He asked."Sure Syrus"He said with a smile."My king I can tell this duel will lead to a new friendship"Yubel thought.Syrus played Gyroid with a 1000 attack and defense points and placed a facedown ending his turn.

Jaden looked at his hand and played elemental hero Clayman with 800 attack points and 2000 defense points and used sword and Shield to switch the attack and defense.Jaden had elemental hero clayman attack Gyroid destroying it.He ended his turn.Syrus used monster reborn to bring back Gyroid and played a monster facedown.He used Gyroid to destroy clayman and ended his turn.

Jaden smirked playing change of heart and used Gyroid to attack Syrus life points and ended his turn.Syrus used Gyroid to attack Jaden's life points and ending his turn.Jaden Played Elemental Hero Bubbleman after using black hole to destroy the monsters on the field.He had his monster attack Syrus life points directly."So I have taken 3800 points of damage and have 200 life points left"Syrus said.

Jaden noticed a smile on syrus face "Lets do this again and again , till the exam"Jaden said.Syrus nodded sure playing Cycroid in defense and ending his turn.Jaden played Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and used polymerization, to bring fourth Elemental Hero Steam Healer witch has 1800 attack points and a 1000 defense points.Elemental hero storm healer destroyed Cycroid and he ended his turn.Syrus played a face down and ended his turn.Jaden used Mystical space typhoon to destroy the face down negate attack.He then had Elemental Steam Healer take down the rest of Syrus life points.

Syrus shook Jaden's hand "Same time to tomorrow Jaden"He asked.Jaden shook his hand "Of course Syrus"He said.Yubel exited her spiritual form and kissed Jaden "Nice job my love , and you to Syrus"She said going back to her spirit form.Syrus rubbed his eyes again.Jaden chuckled "I promise Syrus my friend to tell you someday."All right lets get something to eat"Syrus said.Jaden nodded and held Yubel's hand as they headed to a dinner.

End of chapter 1 I hoped you liked it and please review.


End file.
